


Of Maedhros and Fingon

by HackedByAWriter



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan Poetry, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: A collection of poetry detailing the life of Maedhros and Fingon.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 8





	1. Maedhros the Tall

There was a King

whose hair was

the very embers smouldering

in harrowing winter, burning

deep in the mountain’s heart

and in the shadows of those fires

in the crevices of shining glory

lies his dark crown


	2. Fingon the Valiant

With him

another King

with sunlight woven

through his hair, gleaming

gold in the shadows

his soul was song

sweet melodies of summer

poised for war


	3. Valinor

They say there is life

in winter’s breath

and in summer death

but it was all distant

tales, of a time, not yet come.

Ere, in the light

of the two trees, silver and gold

the blades of grass would dance

and here the two kings met


	4. Fëanor and the Silmarili

He forged and smithed

as his doctrine held

after all he had done

he knew

there was no light

without a touch of

method and madness distilled

to purity of form

And how they shone

the light of the two trees

made captive in three stones


	5. Of Fëanor and Fingolfin

Fallen god, reborn

unchained, mercy bestowed

still he chooses to reap lies

and tears apart Finwë’s sons

and their sons after them

The bitter steel point

whispers against his throat

half a promise between

half blooded brothers

make a whole threat

_You have taken everything from me_

He stands and eyes the blade

at his throat,

how one small act

will bring forth not just

a brother’s exile but

the slaughter of many


	6. The Unlight, the Taking of the Silmarili and the Death of Finwë

_And though your eyes_

_often meet mine_

_what can we say?_

_what can we do? We are_

_a house disembodied_

_Your name, my name_

_Maedhros, Fingon_

_lie a severed corpse, and at times_

_I hated you as much as I_

_had once loved_

Soon the shadow falls

the trees, unlighted

raped, devoured

consumed, along with

the gems and their captive light

The shadow falls again

the mad son, once exiled

but not quite prodigal holds

his slain father in his arms

In on fell cry

in anguish, he defies

the gods of high

and lays vengeance on

the one who had once

fallen

he cursed them all

once, twice, three times

Now tell me

was there

ever a son who

loved his father so well?


	7. The Oath of Fëanor and the Flight of the Noldor

They lit a thousand torches

flaming path, searing damnation

Blood sheathing

untried swords

now raised in oath

An oath

There was always an oath

that awakens these tragedies

_By any means_

_no matter the cost_

_till we end the world_

_or the world ends us_

How these words will

echo, pursing

oathkeeper, oathbreaker

to hallowed tombs, destroyed

and those left unmarked


	8. The First Kinslaying and the Burning of the Ships at Losgar

Though fire be his element

he stands apart

blood on his hands

but not torch

his heart yearning

for song

for the people he betrayed

those he had killed and

the ones he left behind

O, accursed oath

that blossomed

carnage

and made kinslayers

of the gentle

Yes the gentle

who burned their ships

behind them, leaving

bloodied trails in the ashes


	9. The Crossing of the Helcaraxë

One by one

they dropped

corpses paving the path

to salvation

hearts frozen

they had been the betrayed

ice can burn it seemed

His soul

may have been song

but the cold had strangled

the music in him, in all of them

it had taken away any mercy

or love for their kin

To be damned like this?

Hell was ice he knew

he yearned for fire

and spurned it


	10. The Battle Under the Stars (The Death of Feanor)

Every star taunted him

reminded him of the

three that he had been

stolen from him

and the body

of his dear father

the first casualty

of a premature war

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_you mock me_

He charged all fury

all madness, not method

Feänor sought

the fallen god who

had taken everything

he was met with flames

so he fought it with fire

He should of known better

but had had lived in hearth

and heat, all he knew was to burn

He died before the first dawn

smouldering away to ash


	11. Of Maedhros and Morgoth

To Death ,they hailed

O proud grim Death,

a hallowed friend

to him they raised

their mead and ale

they marched, sang and drank

to his sound

hoping that he be proud

to take them once they fell

for fallen gods do no treat

nor do their shadows

have mercy

_And my people fell like stars beside me_

_I remained alone, clapped in chains_

_for his dark delights,_

_shorn, splayed out naked_

_before my foes, I cursed Death_

_who had whored me to his perverse delights_

_I remain gathering the shards_

_of lost dignity through silence_

And what a prize, the heir of fire

captured prince, a prisoner of fealty

and a war his own father started

In the dark fortress he hangs

crucified, behind the throne

a decoration, welcoming, friend

foe, fiend and beggar

The King of the fallen wears

oath incarnate shining bright

set thrice, in black iron

wrought in malice

and he whispers words fell

and foul, gnawing the mind

his very presence splintering

the bones, searing flesh

branding a name not his own

The chains holding him tear him apart

_You hold your brothers dear yet_

_they have forsaken you_

Still silence prevails

To have valour

in the face if evil

was to hang above the void

by a hand chained fast

not knowing when you fal


	12. The Shores of Beleriand

Sun chases moon chases sun

round the world they run

but before them they only knew stars

they only knew ice

the trees of light

now a memory long forgone

When they stepped upon

the shores they lay witness

to the first dawn in all its glory


	13. Maedhros Hears

He hung sheer

the flames in his hair shorn

he thought he would die

before they could be rekindled

None will hear his prayers

but he hears the trumpet calls

and the flying banners

of those they had condemned

betrayed

He breaks his silence in

desperate notes, a song unheard

his voice lost in the darkness


	14. Fingon Rescues Maedhros

_I had thought you had forgotten me_

_left me to burn in the ice_

_but I know now that you_

_stood aside, a dissenting voice_

_against the thousand cries of_

_‘Burn them all, leave them behind,_

_to rot and freeze’_

_they tell me you spoke my name_

_called me Valiant_

_once or perhaps a thousand times?_

_it did not matter_

_I know now that you did not forget_

_and though your brothers forsake you_

_I will not do the same_

_how can we forget after all_

_our names are branded on each others bodies_

_prayers scorching flesh through burning lips_

He is alone, Aurelian light

veiled in shadows armed with harp,

bow and sword, in his heart

memories of the twilight and

a myriad of gleaming stars

in defiance and in sorrow he sings

two lines, and hears

a tortured two in reply

Back and forth it went

couplets coupling

lines overlapping

melodies entwined

faint semblances

rallying back and forth

in a cruel poor mockery

of a love long lost

Decades of silent weeping

the pining for song and

bitter curses in the steel cold

forgiven in one tortured glance

there remained between them

only memories

golden, glorious,

of love laughter

They wept then

but the tears were

not yet unnumbered

shed for a ravaged body

already a cadaver

begging for the mercy of death

He drew his bow

to kill foe, friend, lover

and he prayed

even though the gods had vowed

to heed nought their prayers

for they were

both of them born from pride

carrying their father’s sins

Yet it seemed tears can still stir

the gods to action for hope came

on winds gilded in feathered gold

and it carried him up

to free the captive prince

from the chains

that held his hand fast

the blood ran down his wrists

in small creeks of red

as he pleaded for forgiveness

and begged once more for death

_In the end I turned_

_those creeks into rivers and oceans_

_red and macabre_

_with one fell strike_

_the very one you had_

_taught me once long ago_

_with you our right hand_

_guiding my wrist_

_the hand I now sacrifice_

_in return for your life_

_hoping that one day_

_I could repay that debt_


End file.
